


Dripping Sunlight

by Jellnandzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellnandzy/pseuds/Jellnandzy
Summary: Sometimes Kei and Yamaguchi like to climb up onto the roof and watch the sunrise or sunset. They’ll sit shoulder to shoulder and watch the colors bleed into each other like watercolor paint, the only sound between the two coming from Kei’s headphones.





	Dripping Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little thing i typed up when i was having a rough day and it really helped me out. i love how it turned out and hope you all enjoy it too!! the song that inspired this is From Here by Adib sin and i highly recommend it :)

Tanned hands splattered with freckles gently grasp at Kei’s, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the skin. His face warms up as whispered words caress his ear. Over the swell of the music he doesn’t quite catch what was said so he turns his head, coming nose to nose with Yamaguchi. 

He forgets to ask him to repeat what he said and instead stares. 

They sit on the roof of Kei’s house shoulder to shoulder with a blanket wrapped around them both. The rising sun soaks them with gold and peach, dripping its barely warm glow on their skin and everything else around them. 

It makes Yamaguchi look beautiful.

Losing himself within the moment, Kei timidly closes the space between them and kisses Yamaguchi on the lips. The sunrise lingers behind his eyelids as they fall shut. Peaches and golds lace together, performing a romantic dance. Kei wonders if the dripping colors are what make Yamaguchi’s lips so soft. Wonders if they are to blame for him nudging closer to Yamaguchi. Wonders if they’re what bring Yamaguchi’s head to rest on his shoulder when they pull away, breathless.

It’s very early in the morning, not even seven o’clock yet and it’s a Sunday too. They have no reason to be up, but here they are.

Yamaguchi had stayed the night and the both of them woke up early. Instead of going back to sleep like anyone else, they took Kei’s comforter, climbed out his bedroom window onto the branch right outside, and up onto the roof. It had been chilly, and still is, for it’s still early into spring, so they wrapped themselves in the blanket and leaned against each other.

Kei brought his headphones and phone, too. He has an earbud in his right ear and Yamaguchi had one in his left. The music is soft and gentle, warm and sweet. Fittinh in with the atmosphere like the final piece in a jigsaw puzzle.

The puzzle, Kei muses, is of them and this sunrise. 

He shifts a bit, resting his head against Yamaguchi's who, judging by the even and deep breaths, has fallen back asleep. Kei’s mom will scold them later for climbing onto the roof again, or maybe she won’t. They do this pretty often. Scolding would be pointless because they would still come up here.

There’s no reason behind it, no deep meaning that makes it important. The only thing that drives them up here to sit on the roof and watch the sunrise- or sunset because they love both, is simply to bask in the sun and each other’s presence.

Kei’s mother’s exasperated and bewildered voice comes to mind, speaking over the music. “You can watch sunrises and sunsets from your bedroom window, or the front porch, or anywhere but on the roof, Kei.” 

It wouldn't be the same though, because up here it’s like they’re the only ones who exist. The only ones who matter in this moment. The second they set foot on the roof all their anxieties and troubles leave. Either chased away by the cleansing sunlight or Kei’s freeing music. or maybe both.

A deep sigh tumbles from his lips and he can feel his eyes beginning to droop. The sunrise washes over them again, wrapping them with an extra blanket made from its rays of peach and gold, and places a pillow clouds under them.

As Kei drifts off to sleep, he wonders if they will drift away on their cloud and wake up swimming in the sun’s embrace.


End file.
